1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connector connection checking assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipe connector connection checking assembly in which a connection checking member can be removed when a male connector is fully inserted into a female connector, and the connecting state of connectors is checked by examining whether the connection checking member can be removed or not.
2. Description of Related Art
There is publicly known a pipe connector connection checking assembly in which a connection checking member can be removed when a male connector is fully inserted into a female connector, and the connecting state of connectors is checked by examining whether the connection checking member can be removed or not (for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-17115 (No. 17115/1991)).
Such a pipe connector connection checking assembly includes a male connector having a flange, a female connector having holes at a position which agrees with the flange when the male connector is fully connected to the female connector, and a connection checking member having a pair of claws urged in the narrowing direction, in which the claws are inserted into the holes in the female connector when being mounted to the female connector. When the connecting state is checked, the claws of the connection checking member have been inserted into and engaged with the holes in the female connector in advance.
In this pipe connector connection checking assembly, when the male connector is fully inserted into the female connector, the claws of the connection checking member are pushed and opened by the flange of the male connector, so that the engagement of the claws with the female connector is released. Therefore, if the connection checking member is pulled outward, the connection checking member is separated easily from the female connector, whereby it is checked that the male connector is fully inserted into the female connector. Also, when the male connector is incompletely inserted into the female connector, the claws of the connection checking member are kept in a state of being engaged with the female connector. Therefore, even if the connection checking member is pulled outward, the connection checking member is not separated, whereby it is checked that the male connector is incompletely connected to the female connector.